SWAT KATS CHRISTMAS TALES
by ULYFERAL
Summary: A series of Christmas tales based on some of my finished stories. Hope you enjoy them.
1. Chapter 1

**SWAT KATS CHRISTMAS TALES**

_Author's Note: I realized I haven't done any Christmas stories for the season. I thought I'd write some based on many of my completed tales. Here's the first. Hope you enjoy them._

Chapter 1: The Perfect Gift

(Viper's Revenge)

He'd been flying back from a short battle with a gang of bank robbers who had been heavily arms, which was the only reason he'd gotten involved and because the bank they chose to rob was the mint, of all things.

He had to admit, they were a pretty canny bunch to try something on that scale and they very nearly succeeded. They had made the attempt in the wee hours before dawn but a shift worker from a nearby factory had seen their rather suspicious activity and called it in.

It hadn't been too hard taking them down. After all, they weren't exactly in the same league as the omegas. But they did object rather violently to being caught by their intense desire to kill the enforcers who had ruined their heist. They were using old style propellent weapons and a few of the enforcers were injured, but in the end, the enforcers won.

He had taken out the roof crew, the group's point of entry, rather easily. Though he was very well known by the Katizen's as a flying Kat, not many had actually seen him in person, so these guys were totally shocked when he'd swooped down on them, silently and forcefully.

Clean up had taken no time at all so now he was winging his way home, the rosy glow of dawn just showing over the horizon. Rather than being focused on the report he needed to do on this case, his mind was, instead, dwelling on the fact that Christmas was only two days away.

He'd gotten Sarena a gift but because of his hectic work schedule and hers, no preparations had been done in their home for the occasion. This was their first Christmas together and he wanted it to be special.

As he flew along, his sharp eyes spotted the site of an enterprising entrepreneur selling Christmas Trees near one of the many entrances to Megakat Park. It looked like he'd done very well for himself since the site had only a few trees left.

'That's what I need!' He thought excitedly.

He landed quickly and looked over the trees. There weren't many to chose from but he found one that was perfect for his needs. Since the owner wasn't there yet but his prices were plainly marked, he pulled the amount needed plus tax from his wallet, wrote a note on who purchased it, wrapped the money in the paper and slipped it under the door of the little kiosk the Kat was using as an office.

Wrapping his arms around the tree carefully, he leaped into the air once more and flew quickly home. He landed on their rooftop patio and walked to the sliding doors. He left the tree outside, leaning against the wall then slipped into his home.

He quietly walked through the dimly lit living space until he reached the kitchen. He searched around a bit until he found what he needed. He filled it with fresh water then took it back to the living room. He studied the space for a moment to decide where to put it then smiled as he found the perfect spot.

He moved a few pieces of furniture from a window area then placed his large pot of water in the place he'd made for it. He went back outside, taking off again and headed for an area he knew had some nice rocks. He managed to juggle three good sized rocks back to his apartment.

Slipping back inside he laid the rocks to one side then went back to the patio to retrieve the tree. Setting it in the pot, he carefully placed the rocks in the pot around the base of the tree. To his relief, they held the tree perfectly.

Next, he went to their linen closet and poked around until he found a large cream colored towel. This he placed around the base of the tree to hide the pot.

He stepped back and eyed his masterpiece. Smiling widely, he was pleased with the effect. He checked his watch and saw it was nearly time for him to get ready for work. He gave the tree one last look before heading for his bedroom.

Sarena was still asleep so he quietly stripped off his dirty uniform and went to take a shower. When he came out to dress, his wife was just waking up.

"Good morning, love!" He said as he got pawed through his drawers for some underwear.

"Well, you're up early." She said in surprise as she climbed out of bed, kissed him in passing then went to the bathroom.

He smiled to himself as he pulled on his clothes then brushed his hair. Moments later, he heard the shower start. Humming to himself, he went on into the kitchen and made them a light breakfast.

She soon followed, dressed for work but still needing to do her hair and face. She yawned and sniffed the air appreciably. Her husband spoiled her and she loved it.

"Looks good!" She said, sitting down at the table to eat.

"Thanks." He said with a grin then sat across from her. He told her about the early morning emergency.

She shook her head. "What dummies!"

"Well, not completely stupid, they almost got away with it." He said snorting in amusement.

"Only because luck is always on your side, my love." She smirked.

"Right!" He snorted again. "Don't I wish!"

She chuckled then cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink. She followed her husband to the living room as he got ready to leave. It was her habit to kiss him farewell and watch him lift into the sky each morning. She never got tired of it.

This time, however, she stopped in her tracks when she saw the tree.

"Ulysses! It's beautiful." She exclaimed with joy.

He grinned and gave her a hug from behind. "I thought you'd like it. I wanted our first Christmas to be a memorable one." He said softly.

"Oh, you have. How wonderful and now we have to find the perfect ornaments for it." She said excitedly. "And we'll do it together!"

He sighed but continued to smile warmly down at her. "I'll make time, love. How about after work today?" He suggested.

"Ohh that would be great. I can hardly wait." Sarena said, her eyes shining with glee. Then she turned in her husband's arms and kissed him passionately. Pulling back a few moments later, she murmured, "I love you!"

"I love you too. Merry Christmas." He said lovingly, so glad he'd found the perfect gift.


	2. Chapter 2

**SWAT KATS CHRISTMAS TALES**

Chapter 2: Gifts From the Heart

(Trembling on the Edge of Sanity)

_WARNING: Same Sex alert but no sex._

He glanced at the clock and saw he barely had an hour left to finish his surprise.

It had been a rough three years. They had to overcome so much to make it to this point where they were finally happy and well.

The first year Feral had been captured by Dark Kat and brutally abused and tortured. The second year was spent getting his head back together with the help of a SWAT Kat. Falling in love hadn't been in the cards but by the end of that hellish year they had formed a deep attachment for each other.

The past year was nearly as bad when Uly began to suffer continuous bacterial infections that nearly took his life. A cure had finally been developed and he was it's first recipient. To everyone's relief it had worked.

Now it was their fourth year together and he couldn't be happier. They had managed to stay alive and well despite their extremely hazardous jobs. The Christmas season was here and T-Bone wanted it to be very special.

He'd spent all day cleaning the house, putting up a tree, and decorating their hidden home. He'd bought an already made Christmas dinner and it was staying warm in the oven.

It would be just the two of them on this special night. Razor had met someone special earlier in the year and was spending Christmas with her.

His gift was something he'd thought about for months and with his partner's blessing he would give it to his lover tonight on Christmas Eve.

As he added the final touch, lighting two red taper candles on the beautifully set table, he heard his lover's vehicle pull into the garage.

Nervous, he quickly looked around once more to insure he hadn't missed anything then hurried to the door in the kitchen that lead to the attached garage.

Ulysses was tired but happy that nothing had come up to prevent him from getting home on time. He sensed T-Bone was excited about something and he had a suspicion it had to do with the season.

He'd taken a lot of time picking the perfect gift and making it happen. All the pieces had come together just in time for Christmas. He was nervous about how T-Bone would take it but he felt it was the right thing to do for someone who had given him his life back all those years ago.

His Sergeant suggested wrapping it up in pretty paper and had done the deed for him and now he carried it into his warm, welcoming home.

As he stepped into the kitchen, he could smell something good and his lover was standing there with a big smile on his face waiting for him.

With a warm smile of his own, he set the gift on the counter and pulled his lover into his arms for a passionate kiss.

When they parted they were panting and grinning at each other.

"I see you have been busy, love." Uly said, sniffing the air.

"Oh, that's not all. Come into the living room!" T-Bone said, behaving like an excited kitten.

Smiling at his lover's excitement, Feral obliged and walked into the living room.

He blinked in shock, stopping in the doorway to just stare.

T-Bone had set up a beautiful tree and decorated it near the window that looked over the bay. Around the room were other Christmasy touches, garland over the windows, fragrant evergreen boughs strew about on table tops, lights around the tree and windows. It was amazing.

Then he noted the beautifully set table to one side of the room. Candles glowed warmly in the center of it.

He turned with tears hovering in his eyes. "Ohhh love, it's fantastic surprise!" He said, his throat tight.

"I'm glad you love it. I've been working on it all day. I wanted this Christmas to be extra special. After the nastiness of the last three years, this was the first year where we were safe, happy and well." T-Bone said smiling giddily.

"What a wonderful thought." Feral said hugging his lover tightly.

They stood there looking around the room for several minutes, just drinking in the ambience.

"Well, how about helping me set the table and we can eat?" T-Bone sighed, pushing his lover away reluctantly.

"Sure, just let me get into something more comfortable." Ulysses said then hurried from the room to strip quickly and put on simple slacks and polo shirt, opting to go barefoot. He was back ten minutes later and helped T-Bone set the table.

They relaxed, traded information on how their day went and enjoyed the delicious food. Ulysses helped clear the table and washed the dishes as T-Bone put on Christmas music on their stereo.

He came into the kitchen as Ulysses was hanging the dish towel up. Smiling, T-Bone went to the fridge and pulled out a small cake and a bottle of wine. Grinning, Uly helped him serve up then they took their dessert to the living room to enjoy.

They sat on the couch and laughed as they fed cake to each other.

When they were done, T-Bone shivered nervously. It was time to give his gift.

"Uly, I have something important I want to give you as your Christmas gift. I thought about this a lot and asked Razor too before deciding to do this." He said, his demeanor serious and nervous.

Feral licked his lips and sat up tensely. He could tell whatever his lover had to say it was gravely important to him.

T-Bone took a deep breath and let it out as he reached up and untied his mask and let it fall.

Ulysses gasped and tears filled his eyes. 'I knew it! But I never expected him to give his identity to me freely.' He thought, choked up at this incredible gift.

He had no words to express how much this meant to him so he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled Chance Furlong into his arms and kissed him senseless.

When he finally released his lover, Chance was blushing and tears were in his beautiful green eyes.

"I take it you love my gift?" He said cheekily.

"You could definitely say that. Now I have a gift for you. I'm afraid its going to be anticlimactic to yours but......anyway." Uly got up and retrieved his small package from the counter.

He came back into the room and handed it to Chance.

The tabby opened it and stared in shock. He looked up at his lover in amazement.

"You knew?!!!!" He blurted.

"Yes, for about a couple of years." Uly murmured quietly.

Chance looked down and pulled out an Enforcer award for bravery in the protection of the city with his true name on it, a second one was there for Jake as well and some papers. He carefully read the official document and choked in disbelief. It was the paid receipt for the debt he and Jake owed. He could see the rest of the amount due had been written off.

"How.........?"

Feral shrugged and blushed a bit in embarrassment. "Oh, I just called in a few favors. It's legal. So what do you two want to do now?"

"I.....I don't know.....it's a lot to take in yet. I guess Jake and I will have to talk about it some. I do know we won't stop being SWAT Kats." Chance said firmly, flashing his lover a look of defiance.

Feral just grinned and relaxed back against the couch. "I wouldn't have it any other way, my love."

Chance grinned widely. "Merry Christmas, Ulysses."

"Merry Christmas, Chance."


	3. Chapter 3

**SWAT KATS CHRISTMAS TALES**

Chapter 3: A Royal Christmas

(The Princess and the Commander)

Chief Enforcer Ulysses Feral also known as Duke Ulysses was trying to pretend he was enjoying the huge Christmas Ball that was being held in their home on Christmas Eve.

God how he hated all the frippery associated with being royalty. He smiled politely at the Ambassador of Tanloren and his wife as they glided past his location. It was a glittery affair, attended by all the rich and powerful of Megakat City as well as those dignitaries who were serving a rotation for their countries at the United Nations centered in Megakat City.

After doing his duties as host and consort, he had managed to find himself a secluded corner for a moment's peace. His wife, Princess Zulara was surrounded by several dignitaries. Her smile was serene and she positively glowed.

A tender smile crossed his face as he remembered the news his wife had given him earlier today. She was once more pregnant. Their son, Prince Brendan was a pawful as only a two year could be. His smile broaden a moment as he remembered, only yesterday, pulling his son from under the huge Christmas Tree that was sitting in one corner of the ball room.

Brendan was excited and his little eyes glowed at the sight of so much glitter, lights and the many decorations plus the colorful wrapped packages under the tree. It was just too tempting for a toddler to ignore.

At the moment, their little one was snug in his bed in the royal wing of the mansion. He sighed again and took a sip of his wine. He wished, not for the first time, that he was snug in his bed with his wife in his arms right now too. He couldn't wait for this night to be over. It was already well past midnight and tomorrow was Christmas Day.

His wife turned her face toward him and gave him a significant look. Knowing what that meant, he left his sanctuary and made for her side. An hour later, they were sharing a last dance of the evening then finally saying farewell to their guests around two in the morning.

Yawning hugely, he escorted his wife up to their quarters. She knew how much he hated these things and was pleased at how well he handled his annoyance. He had learned quickly how to comport himself and only she knew just how much he loathed it all.

She sighed in relief as her maids helped her remove her heavy gown and jewels. Her husband was staring at the far wall fixedly as his own clothes were changed. She couldn't help a tiny smile of amusement. He soo hated being dressed by others.

Soon they were finally alone. He kissed her gently and escorted her to their bed. Cuddling together they were very quickly asleep.

The sun had been up barely four hours when they were rudely awakened by a small body bouncing on them.

Feral groaned and cracked an eye open.

"Daddy......daddy! It's Christmas!" Brendan was shouting.

"Brendan, it's too early!" He grumbled. His wife moaned a complaint beside him.

Brendan's face fell! "But I can't sleep anymore!" He wailed.

Both parents groaned this time. They looked at each other and smiled tirededly. Feral turned back to his son as he pushed himself to a sitting position.

He grabbed the exuberant kitten and hugged him. "Alright! We'll get up but you must get dressed, alright?" He said, nuzzling his son before releasing him.

Beaming with joy, the kitten leaped off the bed and ran to his own room without another word.

"Guess we're getting up." Zulara said in amusement as she pushed the bedding off.

"Yep!" Feral said, yawning and stretching.

It was just as well, Feral thought. Only these hours in the morning did they have to themselves. Later today was a banquet with the mansion's denizens so if they wanted any privacy they would have to grab it now.

He and his wife opted for casual clothes and went to their private living room where a smaller tree was set up with presents under it.

The Christmas lights twinkled on it and a fire was already going in the fireplace nearby. A tray of finger foods were already waiting with glasses of milk.

One thing Feral appreciated about his new position was the service royalty got. It took a bit of time to get used to but now he expected it and was never disappointed.

Their son was already handling the packages trying to determine which was his. A shout a moment later as his parents were sitting down and grabbing some food, announced he'd found one with his name. He had only just learned to recognize it from his lessons.

Though only two, Brendon received lessons on basic language and how to behave in public but he still was a kitten and allowed kitten things to do as well.

His mother insisted that he not be forced to be too serious at this point in his life. Allowing him to be himself and enjoy being young were more important to her and Feral had to agree. His son was a bright thing and such a joy. He'd hate to see it crushed under the heels of responsibility too soon.

They smiled at their son indulgently as he ripped the package apart to reach the robot his father had gotten him. Professor Hackle had made it for him as a gift to thank Feral for the funds he'd managed to direct to the many projects Hackle was involved with that would help Katkind.

They kissed as their son played with his new toy. Feral felt a sense of peace that he rarely was able to enjoy with their hectic life. Zulara grinned at him.

"You look happy, my love. A penny for your thoughts." She asked warmly.

"Oh, I was just thinking how peaceful it is right now and how different my life is compared to the lonely one I'd had before you came into my life. This is what I missed. The warmth of a family." He murmured softly.

Her smile was tender as she nuzzled his face and purred. "I feel truly blessed that I found you again, Ulysses. You are my bright star next to the beautiful tom you gave me two years ago. Merry Christmas, my beloved."

"Mmm, Merry Christmas, my beautiful one." He purred back.


	4. Chapter 4

**SWAT KATS CHRISTMAS TALES**

Chapter 4: A Christmas Prayer

(Beyond Heaven and Hell)

Dawn was peeking through the stained glass windows of St. Michaels church.

Several sleepy faces were trying to wake up as they slipped into the church door on this cold Christmas morning.

The church was done up beautifully for the holidays. A huge Christmas tree, donated by the ones arriving, stood to the right of the main alter. It's lights twinkled softly in the early morning light.

A special service was being held this morning before the regular church goers would arrive.

Father Sebastian was dressed in full panoply in preparation for the services to be held later. Only two of his most trusted priests were on hand to aid him in this very special service.

Wishing she had a cup of coffee, Ms. Briggs went to the front pews and took a seat beside her friend, Dr. Abby Sinian who smiled at her.

Sitting across from them was Mr. Kazmer who nodded a greeting at them.

The door opened and a pair of highly recognizable toms came strutting down the aisle.

"Good morning ladies." The bigger of the pair said taking a seat behind the she-kats.

"Good morning, T-Bone, Razor." Callie said warmly.

"Man, if it weren't so important, I would still be in bed." T-Bone growled a bit.

"Yeah, I like my sleep too." Callie smirked.

"Heh! This is the best time of day for me. I do my best work and inventing early in the morning." Razor said in amusement.

"No surprise there." Callie chuckled. Abby laughed as well.

Suddenly the door of the church swung open again and in walked Commander Feral with his lover, Rowena on his arm.

He looked contented which was a far cry from how he'd looked a year ago.

Everyone called a greeting to him and he nodded acknowledgment as he escorted Rowena to a seat beside her grandfather.

Instead of sitting down with the others, Feral walked up to Father Sebastian.

"Are we ready?" He asked quietly.

"Now that you have arrived, yes." Sebastian said warmly.

Feral nodded and took a position one step down from the alter while Father Sebastian went up to stand at the alter itself.

For the next hour, he conducted a mini-service. At its conclusion he gestured for Feral. The big tom stepped up to stand beside the Father. He turned to face the handful of faces watching him solemnly.

He raised his arms and spoke to the heavens.

"Oh heavenly father, bless this group for their steadfast protection of your flock and your servant against the evils of the hell region. Give us strength to see us through another year. Your humble servant, Ulysses Feral. Amen!" He prayed. Amens echoed his.

For a long moment there was silence then softly at first then more loudly a heavenly chorus was heard. Feral lifted his voice to join it as his audience listened in awe. When the song ended, their hearts were lightened and they sat at peace, no one said a word.

From the ceiling a glowing light mixed with sunshine struck the floor before the alter. It brightened to near incandescence for a moment then disappeared leaving a beautiful she-kat in its place.

Feral smiled happily and stepped down to reach out and hug her.

"Mother."

"My son!" She said warmly. "Blessings on you all and to you most of all Ulysses."

"I'm glad you could come for this occasion." He said sincerely.

"What would Christmas be without your loved ones gathered together to celebrate our holiest of holidays." She said gently. "I'm proud of you my son. You have done well and our lord is pleased with you."

Feral blushed with pleasure. "I try mother. But I couldn't do it without my circle of friends." He gestured behind him.

She turned and smiled warmly at the shining faces staring at her with awe. "Blessings on you all for all your hard work and your steadfast guardianship of my son. Merry Christmas."

They all murmured 'Merry Christmas' back to her.

She turned back to her son and gave him another warm hug then began to disappear. "Farewell, my son. Keep safe and enjoy another good year."

"I will, mother. Farewell. I love you." Feral said quietly.

She smiled and slowly vanished from view.

Silence fell once more then the others got up from their seats and came to Feral's side.

They all hugged and after wishing everyone a Merry Christmas, left for their homes.

Father Sebastian sighed and felt warm inside. It was a wonderful service and he was proud that St. Michaels was so blessed to be responsible for the protection of one of God's children and being blessed and visited by his angel mother. What more could one ask for. It was going to be a good year.


	5. Chapter 5

**SWAT KATS CHRISTMAS TALES**

Chapter 5: A Sabren Christmas

(A Dream of Freedom Lost & Hopes and Dreams)

_Author's Note: Warning same sex alert, no sex but MPREG inferred._

Feral yawned as he reached down into the crib to pick up his crying daughter. She was barely a month old and still didn't sleep through the night.

He went to the changing table and took care of her diaper then went to the rocker, Razor had given them and settled himself. He offered his breast and she latched on hard. He grimaced then sighed and drifted, half asleep.

That was how Chance found him when he came by with their two year sabren son a short while later. He smiled tenderly and put a finger on his son's mouth.

"Shhh.....mommy's tired and Alexis is sleeping." He whispered. Jeremy nodded, an impish smile on his face.

Chance carried his son off to the kitchen and set him in his high chair.

"Well, champ! What would you like for breakfast?" He asked as he set about making them breakfast.

"Eggs and baky!" Jeremy said, giggling.

"Eggs and baky it is. Want some cereal too?"

"Nah!"

Chance reached toward the radio and found a station playing Christmas songs. Jeremy tapped his fork on his tray in time with the music. His father shook his head a little at the precociousness of his son.

He'd learned that besides growing faster, sabren kitten's learned at a faster rate than normal Kats but still it was always a surprise to him when his son did things sooner than he was used to.

He was a little concerned about their daughter who was a Kat. She was still very young yet but he wondered if she would be at a disadvantage around her brighter brother?

'Only time would tell.' He thought to himself. He quickly served up his son's breakfast and put the plate on his tray, tied a bib on, and gave him a sippy cup of milk.

A noise made him look up. His mate was coming into the kitchen looking really tired.

"Why didn't you go back to bed, love?" He asked in concern.

"Mmmm, can't......hungry." Uly barely grunted out.

"Oh, sure, just a sec, hon and I'll serve you up. Want some warm milk? You can't have coffee yet." He asked as he bustled around getting his mate some breakfast.

Feral grimaced unhappily about that last comment but said, "Warm is fine." He looked over at his son who was nearly done eating. He shook his head. "Slow down. The food is not going to run away." He admonished.

"Sorry, mommy. Hungry." Jeremy said then held his plate out to his dad. "Daddy.....more?"

Chance's eyebrows rose. His son must be going through another growth spurt. He sighed. "Sure, just a minute. Let me get mommy his first."

"'kay."

"Another growth spurt." Feral said lightly as Chance put a plate and a mug of warm milk before him, echoing his mate's thought.

Chance nodded.

"I plan on going out to get us a Christmas Tree. Anything you want me to get at the store?" He asked as he sat down to eat after giving Jeremy more food.

"We can probably use more milk, cereal, bread, a ham for dinner, and maybe some ice cream." Feral said after a moment's thought.

"Okay. If you think of anything else, call me on my cell." Chance nodded, finishing. He rose from his seat and grabbed his and Jeremy's plates and put them in the sink to do when he got back. "Let's clean you up sport. You're coming with me." He told his son.

"Yeah! Christmas Tree!" Jeremy shouted with glee, raising his arms up so his father could pick him up.

"Go back to bed, love. You need your rest. You'll feel better later then we can make dinner and watch some TV, maybe catch some Christmas specials." Chance said warmly.

Feral just nodded and continued to eat his breakfast slowly.

In very little time, he heard his mate and son leave the apartment. He yawned but couldn't bring himself to lay down yet. He really didn't want Chance to do all the work. He was a super father and did a lot of things to make him comfortable but it made him feel guilty not doing his share.

He set about washing the dishes then went to their master bedroom. From the closet he pulled out wrapping paper, bows, and gifts.

He set about getting his presents done before his mate and son returned. He'd been too busy at work then giving birth to their daughter to get this done and now it was Christmas Eve.

An hour later, he was finished with his packages and locating the ornaments he and Chance had bought their first year together, out of storage and ready to put on the tree when they brought the it home.

The last thing he did was a little light housekeeping, laundry, clearing a space for the tree, putting the tree stand up and filling it with water.

Pleased with the work he'd accomplished, he headed for his bedroom but a cry made him change direction and stop at their daughter's room. Taking care of her needs, he decided to take her with him.

Going to his room, he slipped off his shoes and laid down with Alexis next to him. He reached for the light blanket on the chair next to the bed and covered them both. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

At the Christmas Tree lot, Jeremy was excited as he searched for that perfect tree. Chance just smiled and indulged his son as they looked over the trees. Finally, after about thirty minutes, Jeremy picked the tree he wanted.

Chance tied it to the top of his small get-around car then they were off to the grocery store. He cruised the aisles and got the things his mate wanted as well as a few other things he knew they needed.

It was lunch time, so he stopped at a favorite haunt and had a burger while his son had a hot dog and fries. Jeremy chattered happily about what he'd seen as they drove from place to place and about what he wanted to get his mommy for Christmas.

Chance looked at his son in surprise. He'd already gotten his mate something and Jeremy had made something at daycare but what he wanted to get was a really great idea, he was just shocked to hear his two year come up with it.

"Okay, son. As soon as we finish lunch we'll go to the mall and see if we can find it." He promised.

Jeremy beamed at him.

It took some looking but they finally found what Jeremy wanted to give his mother. They had it gift wrap at a kiosk set up for that purpose then headed for home.

The apartment was quiet when they came in with the groceries. Before he got the tree and gift, he had Jeremy get ready for a short nap. Usually, he would object but he was tired and went to his bed willingly after a short story.

Chance went down the hall and checked on Alexis. When he didn't find her in her bed, he went to their master bedroom and smiled at the sight that met his eyes when he peeked in. His mate was laying on his side with little Alexis pressed close to his chest and his arm laying protectively around her.

Smiling, he backed out and closed the door. He went downstairs and retrieved their tree and Jeremy's special gift.

He noted that instead of resting, Ulysses had tidied up and got the things ready to set up the tree. He shook his head and sighed, Uly never listened to him.

He spent the next couple of hours getting the tree up, decorated and placing the gifts he had under it. By the time he was finished, it was dinner time and his mate was still asleep. Jeremy had just gotten up and was trailing after his father as he put ornament boxes away.

"How about you help me get dinner set up?" He asked his son.

"Yeth!"

They went to the kitchen and he handed the silver ware to his son to set the table then put the plates on a low shelf so that Jeremy could put them, one at a time, on the dining table.

Meanwhile, Chance whipped up a simple meal for them, Ulysses' being a little more heavy on the proteins because he was nursing. Just as he was preparing to serve up, then get his mate, Ulysses, with their tiny daughter in one arm, came into the kitchen.

"Smells good." He sighed, sitting down.

"I helped!" Jeremy piped up.

"You did? What a big kitten you are?" Ulysses said with a warm smile and a hug.

"Here you go, sport." Chance said swinging his son up in the air and into his high chair.

Placing the food on the table and tying Jeremy's bib on, Chance finally took his seat and helped serve up his mate's food and sons before doing the same for himself.

As they ate, Jeremy told his mother about their day. Chance smiled quietly to himself as he watched his mate and son interact. His eyes drifted down to his sleeping daughter. 'I have been truly blessed,' He thought, a warm feeling filling his heart.

His mate glanced toward him and as their eyes met they shared a moment of perfect harmony and love before Uly turned his attention back to his excited son.

After dinner they watched some Christmas specials. Jeremy sat in his father's lap in the big comfy chair as Ulysses laid on the couch, their daughter laying on his chest asleep.

"Okay, time for bed. Santa Claus will be here soon and we have to be to sleep." Chance said, a little later, as he got up holding his son.

"Yeah, Santa Claus!"

Ulysses smiled as he carefully got up as well.

"Daddy! Don't forget lights!" Jeremy suddenly sang out.

"Oh, you're right. Well, we'd better do that, huh." The two of them moved to the switch on the floor, Chance leaned over far enough to allow Jeremy to flick the lights on.

"Ohhhh, pretty!"

The family stood for a moment, enjoying the glow and flicker of the Christmas lights as it shown on the packages below the tree.

Soon they had their little ones to bed. The two of them returned to the living room where Ulysses opened a coat closet as quiet as he could and removed to filled stockings, handing them to Chance then grabbed two specially wrapped packages.

The stockings were hung on the wall just beside the tree and the packages were set below them. Smiling happily, they hurried down the hall to their bedroom. Trading a warm hug and kiss they went to bed.

Morning dawned early in the Furlong home. Little Alexis got her mother up at four a.m. for a feeding then Jeremy got them both up by seven a.m.

"Mommy, Daddy! Santa was here! Wake up!" He pleaded, bouncing on his parents.

Both groaned at the early hour but willingly crawled out of bed. Putting on bathrobes, they followed their excited son to the living room.

His eyes bright and glowing as only a Sabren's can, Jeremy stared up at his stocking in barely restrained excitement but before either of his parents could bring it down for him, an amazing thing happened.

The stocking lifted in the air by a glowing beam from the two year old's paws. In seconds, it was in the little one's arms.

He turned with glee then froze, his face going still at the looks on his parent's faces.

"I thought you said he couldn't use his powers until he reached seven?" Chance said in a shocked voice.

"That's what I was told." Ulysses said equally stunned.

"Mommy, Daddy.....I bad?" Jeremy asked, his voice starting to quiver in fear and upset.

"Oh sweetheart, no. It was just a surprise is all." Ulysses said quickly, picking his son up and soothing him. "It means you're growing up faster than we expected."

Jeremy's smile returned then he wiggled to be put down so he could check out his stocking which his mother obliged him by setting him on his feet. Jeremy sat down on the floor and began pulling things from his stocking.

"Boy, I'll say that was a surprise!" Chance muttered, still shaken.

Sighing, Uly sat on the couch and watched his son. "This just means I'll have to start his training sooner than I thought."

From the bedroom came a soft cry. "I'll get her." Chance said, giving his son a last backward glance as he made for Alexis' room.

Feral rubbed his temples and gave his son a smile when he brought one of his new toys to him.

"Can I open a present now, mommy?" Jeremy asked, nearly bouncing on his toes.

"Wait for daddy to return, first." Uly said in amusement.

Before Jeremy could get impatient, his father returned to the room with their daughter in his arms. He sat next to his mate and handed Alexis over.

"Now can I?" Jeremy begged.

Rolling his eyes, Ulysses nodded. Jeremy made for the present that had been under his stocking but stopped before picking it up.

"Mommy? Want me to get 'lexi's stocking?" He asked.

"No, that's alright honey. I'll get it." His mother said mildly. Raising a paw, Ulysses sent a tendril of energy from his fingers and just as his son had done, levitated the stocking to him.

Grinning, Jeremy lunged for his package and began to rip it open.

Chance took the floating stocking into his paws and took out the few kitten toys from it and waved one of them, a jingle ring, near Alexis' face. The kitten stared at it and waved her tiny paws at it.

Her parents smiled warmly at her antics.

"Mommy! Here's the present I got you!" Jeremy said excitedly, holding the present his father helped him get yesterday.

"You got me another present.......why that was nice of you." His mother said in mild surprise taking the package from her son. Jeremy didn't move away but waited for his mother to open her present.

Blinking in surprise at that, Ulysses obliged him. He handed Alexis back to her father then opened the rather large package. When he reached the box inside, he was puzzled. Taking the rest of the paper off he stared at it. Then shrugging his shoulders, he opened the box and was pleasantly surprised to see it did indeed contain what the picture on the outside said it was.

"Do you like it Mommy?" Jeremy asked anxiously.

"It's a perfect gift and soo thoughtful too. Thank you, son." Uly said warmly, giving the kitten a hug. Relieved, Jeremy went to check out the other gifts under the tree.

"Did you help him get this?" Feral asked his mate.

"I only paid for it. It was all his idea." Chance said with a smile.

"Really. My he is really something isn't he." Feral said shaking his head in amazement at the electric foot bath he had received.

"Yeah, he certainly is. Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas to you to." Feral said warmly, setting his new gift to one side and taking Alexis back from her father.

'What a perfect Christmas.' Feral sighed to himself. He had never expected when he'd been forcibly bonded to a SWAT Kat that some three years later, he'd be this happy. Though fate had dealt him a hard blow when young, it seemed it had made up for it with the warmth of a family in his adulthood.


	6. Chapter 6

**SWAT KATS CHRISTMAS TALES**

Chapter 6: A Bitter Christmas

(My Friend, My Enemy)

He stared up at the moonlit sky outside their mountain hideaway. It was bitter cold but he never moved to go back inside where it was warmer.

It was Christmas Eve, but it might as well have been any other night.

Old pain and sorrow held him this night. In a distant past, he faintly remembered being happy and celebrating this time of year with friends. Those days were long ago and best forgotten.

His present life was one of misery and fear. His best friend was his enemy and, barely, tolerated partner.

They'd been hiding in the mountains now for more than four months, ever since their altercation with those good SWAT Kats. Dark Kat hadn't found them and as far as they knew, he had disappeared as was his wont when his plans went wrong.

Still they didn't dare to return to their hangar under the salvage yard. He and Razor were reduced to sneaking back there for parts, food, and mail at least once a week.

The rest of their time was spent sparring viciously with each other, arguing constantly, repairing the Turbokat or, like now, keeping out of each other's way.

His shoulders slumped, the pain of being alone and friendless weighing him down. He remembered when it hadn't been so.

Razor and he had been fearless and enjoying being on top of the world as the best flight team in the Enforcers then it all came tumbling down around their ears.

All that was left were memories, filled with pain, humiliation, and bitter anger over what had been and of all the wrong choices they had made that had brought them to this point in their lives.

In his mind's eye, he saw again the camaraderie of the good SWAT Kats......how they had helped each other and, especially the way they treated each other.

In that other dimension, he was certain they were enjoying a warm and happy Christmas season with friends and each other.

It almost made him wish that such a thing was possible for him. He stared at the cold moon, unshed tears in his eyes for what might have been.

Shivering, he finally left his lonely post and made for his equally lonely sleeping place.....prisoners of the life they had made for themselves.

Christmas would not be coming here....not now.....not ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**SWAT KATS CHRISTMAS TALES**

Chapter 7: A Magical Christmas

(Beyond the Shadow of the Moon and Bloodnor's Vengeance)

_Author's Note: Warning: same sex story but no sex. MPREG implied._

Feral sighed and fretted. It was Christmas Eve and he wasn't ready for the holiday at all. He prided himself on being prepared for this time of year, but things had been far too hectic in his job the past two month and he'd lost track of time and so had his mate.

The Pastmaster had gotten over his shock over Feral's use of magic and had blown into town at least three to four times a year. This year was no exception.

It had been a difficult battle since Feral was loathe to reveal too much about his magical abilities to outsiders not in the know. Also, he wasn't nearly as skilled or powerful enough to take on the Pastmaster completely on his own.

As it was, the SWAT Kats, his enforcers and his own abilities, used in secret, finally ousted the bothersome and destructive sorcerer.

Just when they thought they could catch their breath, Turmoil decided this was a good time to make her move while the city was still reeling from the Pastmaster's destructive path.

She swept in under the cover of darkness and a wild thunder storm less than days after the Pastmaster had been returned to the past. Her well trained fleet of jets swooped down on Enforcer Headquarters. The roof canons managed to take out some of her jets but these new models she had, moved faster than anything the enforcers had in their inventory.

They just wiped the enforcers out of the sky. The SWAT Kats rushed in and managed to take out many more but at a bitter cost. The Turbokat suffered a great deal of damage. In his own jet, Feral winced at the huge rents in the jet's side and the damage done to its undercarriage.

They were barely air worthy when Feral quickly moved his jet into position just above the battle scene, put it on autopilot and flung his magic at the rest of her fleet. Magic and science do not mix, so when Feral's magic struck the jets it snuffed their power away, leaving so much metal that simply fell out of the sky.

Dozens of parachutes bloomed. Exhausted from too much magical expenditure, Feral was barely able to land his own jet safely. He called his ground forces to capture the pilots falling to the ground. The SWAT Kats made a special run with Razor leaving the jet on his cyclotron to capture Turmoil before she could elude the enforcers.

Now that peace reigned again, the city was picking up the pieces and making repairs just in time for the holidays.

His mate, T-Bone ,was busy with Razor repairing the extensive damage done to their jet while he was cleaning up the city. Their six year old daughter, Callista, was, fortunately, in school while most of this was going on.

Each evening, both parents made an effort to be home on time so they could spend time with their daughter. But during this period of unrest and recovery, it became very hard to make it home so Professor Hackle would step in and take care of her.

He did his best to try to soothe and distract Callista so she wouldn't worry about her parents. It wasn't that easy though, since Callista was an above average kitten. She knew exactly what her parents were involved in and just how much danger they were in most of the time.

Callista attended special advanced classes that Razor had suggested because she didn't fit in with the normal kittens her age. She had been tested and shown to be functioning at a junior high school level if though she was technically at Kindergarten stage.

This made her life a little more difficult and at times lonely. But she was a friendly and engaging kitten and was able to make casual friends her own age as long as she didn't show just how intelligent she was. Her best friends, though, were adults. Most notably, Razor and Professor Hackle.

Each Christmas was a challenge to find the right gift for their smart daughter. It didn't help that, this year, they hadn't even gotten a tree or put up decorations.....much less, go shopping for presents, though, Feral had managed to get a few things months ago.

So, now here he was, the night before Christmas and fretting about what to do when it was so late. Chance hadn't gotten home yet as he and Razor were putting the finishing touches to the jet and then he was going to go shopping before the stores closed.

Feral had given Callista some money and Ms. Briggs had volunteered to take his daughter shopping since she had some to do herself.

That left him getting their home ready for Christmas on his own. Feral had a feeling his mate expected him to do the unusual to accomplish this knowing how much his mate hated shopping in the first place.

He sighed again. Chance was right. He had no other alternative but to use magic and he really hated doing so since it made him uncomfortable but this was important.

Concentrating, he pictured in his mind all the things he wanted done to their living area. He had to make sure every detail was complete and set in his mind before he cast his spell.

Licking his lips, eyes closed, he raised his arms, fingers out and muttered an incantation. He felt the magic tingle through his body then he opened his eyes. He smiled in relief. It was everything he hoped it would be, even to the smell of dinner cooking.

Feeling light at heart, he headed for the kitchen to set the table in preparation of his family returning home soon.

Less than an hour later, Callista arrived.

"Hi Mom!" She sang out as she came in with her arms full. Ms. Briggs was behind her smiling and carrying another bag.

"Well you certainly made your money go far." Feral said with a grin as he welcomed her into the house.

"Oh Mom, it's fantastic!" Callista said taking in the Christmas decorations.

"Oh my Commander, this looks wonderful." Callie said, staring around.

Feral blushed with pleasure. "Thank you. I worked hard to make it look good."

"Well you certainly succeeded." Callie agreed with a warm smile. "I better be going. I've got packages to wrap. Have a wonderful Christmas."

"Thank you for taking Callista shopping and have a Merry Christmas yourself, Ms. Briggs." Feral said warmly, seeing her to the door.

"You're welcome. She's a pleasure to be with." Callie said as she left out the door.

"Mom! Where's the wrapping stuff?" Callista asked just as Feral closed the door.

His face fell. 'Damn, I forgot about that.' "Uh, sorry, honey. I forgot to get some."

"Well, then could you please magic some up." Callista pleaded quietly. She knew her mother hated to do magic but this was needful and there was no time to go out again.

"Uh, well.....let me see......" Feral mumbled as he tried to picture different types of paper, bows, and labels. 'Uhm....do you need boxes too....." He asked distractedly.

"Yeah, I could use a few small boxes about two by two inches ....decorated....please." Callista said patiently.

"Uh huh.....okay....just a minute......" Her mother muttered as he added the extras to his image in his mind. Again raising his paws he pointed to the floor before him and once more used his magic.

"Oh that's perfect, thanks Mom." Callista grinned, giving her mother a hug.

"You're welcome sweet." He sighed. That last effort had rung him out after the amount he'd used earlier.

At that moment, his mate arrived him with his arms laden. He sniffed the air.

"Hmm, something smells good, love." He said warmly, kissing Ulysses cheek. "And, wow, the place looks fantastic. Is Callista home?" He asked as he headed for their bedroom.

Feral trailed after him. "Yes. Ms. Briggs just brought her in."

Chance dumped his stuff on the bed then snapped his fingers and frowned. 'Damn, do we have wrapping paper and stuff?" He asked in concern.

"Our daughter asked the same thing and we hadn't gotten any, so...." Feral answered, letting the sentence hang.

"Ahh.....so just like the living room, you did a bit of conjuring. Pooped are we?" Chance asked, moving to his mate and gathering him into his arms.

"Yes. A lot." Feral sighed and relaxed into his mate's welcome arms.

"Poor kitty! So glad you thought to conjure dinner too then. Let's go eat before I have to wrap these presents. Have you done yours?" He asked as they walked together back to the kitchen.

"Yes. Done the same way as the decorating." Feral said tartly. "Callista, dinner first then present wrapping." He called.

"Be right there, Mom!" Her daughter's voice came down the hall.

Chance could see the table was already set so pushed his mate into a chair. "You rest! I'll serve up the food."

Feral gave him a tired smile and didn't resist. Callista came in and helped her dad carry the food to the table.

They talked about the day as they ate then Callista and her father cleared the table and sent Feral off to watch TV and relax.

Smiling at their pushiness and how much they cared for him, Feral did as ordered. He was nearly asleep when Chance came to take him away for a hot shower and bed.

Used to rising early, Feral looked down at his mate tenderly, as he caressed the sandy cheek facing him. Chance roused at the touch and smiled warmly at his mate looking down at him.

Chance pulled Ulysses down to him and kissed him thoroughly. Before the dark tom could protest his mate made slow and gentle love to him.

They were laying peacefully in each others arms when Callista knocked on their bedroom door.

"Come in, sweety!" Chance sang out.

"Morning mommy, daddy." Callista said with a grin as she came to her mother's side of the bed. "Are you two going to get up so we can open our presents?" She said impishly.

"You bet. Just give us a few minutes and we'll see you in the living room. Why don't you get you some cereal while you wait." Feral said, giving her daughter a hug.

"Sure mommy." Callista grinned and left them alone.

Giving each other another kiss, they rose and took a shower then dressed casually. Feral found his daughter had made coffee for them. It just boggled him at how smart his small daughter was. She didn't even stand any taller than the kitchen counters, but she knew how to use a folding step stool to do the things she wanted to safely.

They never worried because she was very careful. She now sat at the kitchen table eating her breakfast. She smiled at them as they joined her. Her father leaned down to give her forehead a kiss.

As soon as she was finished they went to the living room. Chance and Ulysses sat on the couch while Callista went to look over the presents. Chance got up again to put some Christmas music on then got a camera.

He took some pics of the decorations then some of everyone opening presents. He finally sat down and opened some of his own gifts and Callista, after being shown how, took pictures of her dad.

It was a wonderful morning and Feral was forever grateful to a certain King for giving him such a happy and loving family. Something he would never have sought on his own. And though he truly felt odd doing it, he was also thankful for the ability to do magic. It made this Christmas very memorable.

"Thanks for the great Christmas, love." Chance said, putting a coda to Feral thoughts.

"You're welcome, my love." He murmured happily.

"Merry Christmas, mommy and daddy!" Callista shouted and gave them a hard hug apiece. Her parents grinned and hugged her back.


	8. Chapter 8

**SWAT KATS CHRISTMAS TALES**

Chapter 8: Secret Rendevous

(Razor's Decision)

_Author's Note: Warning: same sex story but no sex. _

After a long day at the garage then shopping until the stores closed, Jake was really tired but relieved.

Now he had everything he needed for a proper Christmas. He'd decorated the garage and their apartment in preparation for the holiday. Their plans were to celebrate Christmas Eve together and exchange gifts.

Christmas Day would be spent seeing family and for him to see his lover later that night. He could hardly wait.

He still hadn't told Chance who his lover was though he had a sneaking suspicion his partner knew but was pretending for the sake of them both. Jake appreciated that. This was why they were such good friends to begin with. They respected each others boundaries.

Chance had recently taken up with Felina, much to Jake's amusement since he was keeping company with her uncle. It made for a strange situation all around.

Christmas Eve was wonderful. They had a turkey dinner with all the trimmings, eggnog, ice cream and pie.

"Wow! That was great, I'm stuffed." Chance groaned.

"Yeah, me too. Let's clean up." Jake sighed.

They put away the leftovers and did the dishes before going to the living room. Jake had gotten a small tree and set it in the corner on a table. Brightly colored packages were under it.

"You did another great job dressing up the place, buddy." Chance told his buddy warmly.

"Aw, thanks Chance." Jake blushed.

Grinning like kittens, they unwrapped their presents and thanked each other for the cool gifts, Chance had gotten Jake the latest Inventor's magazine and Jake had gotten his partner a new video game.

They finished the evening watching a special Scaredy-Kat cartoon and a Christmas special before calling it a night and going to bed.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. They ate breakfast together before parting for the day.

"You have a great time with your family, Chance." Jake said, gathering up some bags he was taking with him.

"You too, buddy. See you tomorrow." The tabby said with a broad grin as he climbed aboard the tow truck.

Jake turned back into the garage as Chance roared out the salvage yard gate. He made his way down to the hangar and changed into Razor. He loaded his packages onto a cyclotron and was soon zooming toward the bay.

It took him about twenty minutes to make it to the secluded cabin he shared with Feral. Stashing his bike and setting its security, he went inside.

Just as he had done at home, he began to decorate their cabin. By the time he heard Ulysses' hummer, he had finished putting the last decoration up and had the oven warming. Ulysses had said he would be providing the food.

The door swung open and the huge dark tom swept into the room carrying bags and holding a bottle of champagne. He grinned at his lover as he crossed the small room and leaned forward to kiss the smaller tom.

"Hmmm, so good to see you. Hope you had a great Christmas." Razor said warmly, taking some of the bags from his lover.

"It was good but now that I'm here, its going to be better." Feral grinned.

"What did you get for us to eat?" Razor asked looking into the bags.

"A nice beef roast with the trimmings. Just needs to be cooked for about two hours. Got a Tirimisu Cake for a finisher." Feral said proudly.

"Wow! Sounds rich." Razor chuckled.

"Only the best for you." Feral rumbled as he took his lover in his arms and they kissed for a long period.

"Hmmm, hold that thought while I get the roast in the oven." Razor said, panting a little.

"Good idea. I love what you've done in here. Makes it really warm and inviting." Feral murmured as he pulled his coat off and boots.

"Thank you. I thought so too."

"Let me give you a paw." Feral said as he help get their dinner table set and put the champagne on ice.

"Okay, the timer is set. What do you want to do now?" Razor asked turning to face his lover.

"Ohh, I think you can guess what my Christmas present will be." Feral said with a glint in his eyes.

"Hmmm, yes I'm sure I can." Razor rumbled hotly.

Until the timer went off the huge sleigh bed saw a lot of use. They celebrated their love and the fact they had survived another year.

Without bothering to put any clothes on, they served up their dinner and enjoyed feeding each other.

They shared the cleaning chores afterwards then had their cake and champagne in bed, feeding morsels of cake to each other and laughing.

"Hmm, I love you, Ulysses. Merry Christmas." Razor murmured warmly, nuzzling his lover.

"Love you too and the very best for the New Year." The big tom said tenderly, as he kissed Razor.


	9. Chapter 9

**SWAT KATS CHRISTMAS TALES**

Chapter 9: Celebrating a New Life At Christmas

(Wrong Place, Wrong Time)

_Author's Note: Warning: same sex story but no sex. MPREG. _

He just couldn't get over the fact he was a father even though he was holding his son as proof.

"Hey, buddy! After you finish mooning over him, could you give me a paw here?" His friend asked, amusement tinging his voice.

"Oh, yeah, sure Chance. Just a sec." Jake said blushing. He placed his son in his nearby bassinet and went to his partner's side.

After getting the tricky business of installing the air conditioner done on a customer's truck, Chance crawled out from underneath and wiped his paws.

"I don't blame you really. He sure is cute." Chance said, staring down at the sleeping kitten.

The little male was cinnamon colored like its father but had a thatch of black hair like its mother. No telling yet what color its eyes would be. Jake had him at the garage while Feral was getting a checkup.

The kitten was only ten days old and his friend was still over the moon about him. His conception had been an accident but neither parent seemed too upset about it. They had been lovers for more than four years before this happened.

Chance was happy for Jake and a little jealous. He'd not found someone special though he was seeing Felina. Their's was an on again off again type of relationship at the moment and it was in his T-Bone persona which made being together a bit difficult.

About the same as Jake and Feral. Jake still had not told Feral who he was, though, Chance suspected Feral knew but for their sake, kept it to himself.

"So what are you guys going to do for Christmas." He asked as he did the paperwork on the vehicle he'd just finished.

"Hmm, ah.....don't know. Guess I better think about it, huh?" Jake said distractedly.

"Yeah, maybe, especially since its only two days away." Chance snorted in amusement.

Jake blinked alert and gaped at the tabby. "What! Two days! Crud, I've got to get busy. We're done here so when Uly calls and I hand over little Deven, can you hold down the fort while I do some serious shopping?" He begged.

Chance chuckled. "Sure, no problem. I gotta do a little shopping too but I can go after I close."

"Great, thanks buddy. Oh! What are you going to be doing for the holiday?" Jake asked as an after thought. They usually spent Christmas together but then he would spend the rest of the day with Feral but this Christmas would be different since he now had a family.

"Oh, Felina invited me to join her Christmas Eve. That okay with you?"

"Sure, that works great for me. Is it alright if we don't exchange gifts until we come back to work?" Jake asked, carefully.

"Works for me. It'll allow me more time with her." Chance said, willingly.

"Great." Jake sighed in relief.

Not to long later, Feral called Jake on his special communicator. He packed a set of clothes and grabbed Deven's kitten bag and went down to the hangar.

While Chance held Deven, Jake changed to his Razor persona then gently took back his son and placed him in the special enclosed carrier attached to the cyclotron, packing the rest of his stuff in a storage container on the side of the bike. Putting his helmet it on, he climbed aboard and started the engine. Waving farewell, he zoomed out of the hangar.

Razor had made a secret entry point into Feral's apartment where he could come and go without being observed. It was an old sub basement under the building. He would park the bike there and take an old pair of stairs that opened into the back of the apartment lobby. Then he would climb the stairs rather than the elevator and go up to the top floor to Feral's apartment.

Deven was still sleeping when he took him out of his safety capsule and with his kitten bag over his shoulder, quickly went up the stairs. No one saw him as he reached Feral's floor.

Feral was waiting at his apartment door watching for him. He stepped aside and let his mate in before closing it behind them.

"How did your appointment go, love." Razor said handing over his son to its mother.

"I'm fine, a bit run down still so he put me on vitamins for a couple of weeks and warned me to rest." Feral grimaced at that admonishment.

"Well, as much as you want to get back to work, you just gave birth and your body demands you rest. Stop resisting and do it and you'll be back that much quicker." Razor told his mate sternly.

Feral just gave him a sour look. He knew his mate was right but it still rankled him. His expression smoothed to a tender one, though when he looked down at his son. He was still in awe that he had given birth to him.

"Do you need anything from the store? I'm going shopping. My partner reminded me it's Christmas in just two days." Razor asked.

Feral's eyes widened.....seems he'd forgotten as well. "Crud! I didn't realize it was that soon."

"Yeah, that's how I felt. So much went on recently, it was easy to forget." Razor said ruefully.

"Uh, do you think you could find something nice for Felina? She doesn't like female fripperies."

Razor snorted. "No she doesn't. Don't worry I know exactly what she'd like and I just happen to have one I finished repairing. It's the perfect thing."

"What might that be?" Feral asked curiously as he moved to sit down on the couch.

"A hand held grenade launcher." Razor smirked.

Feral's eyebrows raised in astonishment then he chuckled. "Oh yeah. She'll like that alright. That takes care of her, so I only need something for my assistant, Sgt Fallon. Got something for him?"

"Hmm, should be able to come up with something. Leave it to me. I better get going though. Don't have much time left. Let me have the keys to the hummer. My cyclotron won't hold what I need to get." He said, already thinking ahead to all the places he needed to go.

Feral pointed to his end table and Razor picked up the keys laying there. I'll see you later." He told Feral warmly, leaning over the couch to deposit a loving kiss on his mate. "Get some rest." He warned then turned and left.

Feral sighed. He was going to get hardily tired of being warned to rest but he couldn't deny, he **was** tired. Deven chose that moment to wake and begin to fuss.

"Hungry are we? Okay, let's get some food and change you then its nap time for the both of us." Feral cooed down at his son, getting up and heading to his bedroom.

Razor slipped out of the apartment, locking the door behind him then hurrying down the stairs once more. He went back to his bike and quickly changed his clothes.

Now as Jake, he went back up to the parking garage and casually made for Feral's hummer. Soon he was zipping all over town.

First he went to pick up a small tree. He was relieved to find one despite it being so close to Christmas. Next, he went shopping for gifts then he went to the grocery store to pick up things for the apartment and for a special Christmas Eve and day dinners. His last stop before going back to Feral's was at the garage.

Chance was already gone when he drove into the yard. He unlocked the garage and hurried down into the hangar, retrieved the grenade launcher and a communicator and tracker device he'd made some months ago.

Carrying up his gifts, he relocked the garage then climbed in the hummer. He made good time getting back to the apartment. Now here was the tricky part. He had a lot of trips to make upstairs but he had to do it as Razor. That many trips could easily get him spotted. He said a small prayer as he changed his clothes near his bike and returned to the hummer to begin unloading. He just had to hope no one saw him.

On his first trip he carried as much as he could. He wasn't seen, as he hurriedly unlocked the apartment door and slipped in. He made two more trips and still wasn't seen.

The last trip was with the Christmas Tree. This time a neighbor had just opened her door and was leaving. Razor quickly put the tree up to hide his face behind.

"Oh, what a beautiful tree. Lucky find there." She said warmly.

"Uhm, yeah, thanks. Merry Christmas to you." Razor said nervously.

"Oh to you to." She sang out then caught the elevator.

Razor sighed in relief then made for Feral's door and slipped inside. He locked it behind him, happy to be done at last.

He carried the tree to the kitchen and set it down. He put away the groceries and took the presents that he'd had wrapped down on the couch. The last two items he left on a table behind the couch until he could wrap them himself.

Two years ago, Razor had badgered Feral into buying Christmas ornaments and other decorations. Feral didn't make a habit of doing Christmas in his home. He usually went to family and celebrated it there but since he'd become involved with Razor, he'd found his young lover enjoyed the trappings of the season and had allowed himself to be cajoled into decorating for it.

Razor went to the hall closet and dug out the boxes of decorations they had bought for each other since they couldn't shop together. In very little time he had the apartment all Christmasy.

He went to the kitchen and began to make dinner. It was nearly done when his mate wandered in holding their son.

"Hmm, smells good. What are we having and by the way, beautiful tree. The living room looks great." Feral murmured with a warm smile, giving Razor a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks love. The tree was a lucky find. By this time there isn't much to pick from. As for dinner, we're having a chicken casserole with dumplings and green beans." Razor told him.

"Lovely. You spoil me." Feral sighed, taking a seat at the table and cuddling Deven to his chest.

"I try love. You have a nice nap?"

"Yes and don't say I told you so!" He warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Razor smirked, his back to his mate.

They were soon eating and enjoying each others company. Razor shooed his mate to the living room while he cleaned up then joined him to watch a little TV.

Heading to bed, Razor took a shower and when he returned to the living room, he smiled at his mate feeding Deven. Feral had tried to treat their budding relationship as a casual one but Razor had known from the start it was far more than that. Now with Deven here, Feral was forced to concede that there's was a lasting union.....more mates than lovers.

Feral got up and placed their son in his bassinet near the bed then laid back down with a sigh. Razor came to bed wearing nothing as was his habit except for his mask and laid down behind his mate.

He cuddled him close and nuzzled the dark tom's neck. Feral purred his pleasure at the contact. Soon they both were sound asleep.

Deven woke his mother at midnight and again at four in the morning. So it wasn't surprising, he didn't get up until ten. Feeding Deven again then leaving him to sleep, Feral and Razor went to have breakfast.

Razor fixed his mate a healthy meal of milk, bacon, eggs, and toast. No coffee, much to his mate's annoyance. Finished, they went out to the living room. Razor put on some soft Christmas music and they opened their presents.

As they rested close together and stared at the Christmas Tree, Razor felt a sense of peace come over him. He never expected to be this happy.

The terrible incident that had pushed Feral and he together had ended in something good. The birth of Deven had completed his hope for a family. Life was definitely good.

The only thing left between them was his true identity. He had a strong feeling his mate knew who he was but was keeping up appearances for the sake of their place in society. However, Razor didn't feel that should extend to their private life.

He turned to his mate and gave him a deep kiss.

"Thanks, but what was that for?" Feral quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"I have one more gift to give you but I think you know it already." Razor said softly then reached up and undid his mask.

Feral sucked in a breath. Yes he did know his mate was Jake Clawson but he never dreamed he would actually reveal it to him.

"Why?"

"When we're alone, there shouldn't be any barriers between us, don't you think?" Jake asked softly, caressing his mate's cheek fur.

Feral smiled warmly and purred, "No there shouldn't be. And, yes, I did know who you were so actually seeing your face is a priceless gift. Thanks! I love you!"

"I love you too, Ulysses." Jake grinned, overjoyed his gift had been well received.

"By the way, what did you get my sergeant?" Feral asked after a long moment of hugging and kissing.

"Oh! Hang on a sec...." Jake reached around behind him and got the gift he hadn't wrapped yet and showed it to his mate.

Feral frowned, "It looks like a communicator."

"Not exactly. See this little piece......it's to be placed behind your ear. This device is for the Sergeant. Now he can find you no matter where you are when you're on duty. Extra piece of mind for him and for me." Jake said with a smirk.

Feral snorted. "Right, a tracker. Now I'll feel like a dog that's been micro-chipped. But I understand your motivation so I won't complain about wearing it. And you're right, he'll love it." He sighed in resignation.

Jake just laughed. Feral smiled as well.

Life was good.


End file.
